June Brides
by Serena Thorn
Summary: To most of Neptune June is the beginning of summer. For Veronica and Lamb it just means more work.


Title: June Brides  
Rating: PG  
Summary: To most of Neptune June is the beginning of summer. For Veronica and Lamb it just means more work.  
Spoilers: None  
Characters/Pairings: Veronica/Lamb, mentions others  
Word Count: 790  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: One idea wouldn't leave me alone, this somehow came from that. 

* * *

Spring had sprung and now it was June. To most it was the official beginning of summer in Neptune.

But to Veronica Mars it meant a surge in cases. Mostly from soon-to-be and or wannabe June brides and or their families who hoped to dig up dirt on the other party to put a stop to the planned festivities. It just made her all the more thankful that she had no intention of being one herself.

A bride, okay, yes maybe she had been wearing a certain kind of ring on a very certain finger since Christmas. But being a June, or summer bride, no. Not if she could help it.

Neptune's sheriff didn't have a different view himself. Not just that he had no intention of being a June groom despite making his ideal woman his wife would make for quite the birthday present, but June meant much more work for him too.

Yet more soon-to-be or wannabe brides getting themselves into all kinds of trouble that he was expected to deal with. Some brand new in-laws sampling a couple glasses too many from the open bars and getting into fights were some of the more entertaining of the bunch. But then came the women who would steal the occasional engagement or wedding rings from jewelry stores. Women who had seen the men of their dreams give identical rings to the women they were marrying or planned to marry instead. Then came the psycho wedding photographers that still had him shaking his head.

At the end of the day, June meant work. Not love, not romance, not wedded bliss. Just work.

"Hi, Honey, I'm home," Veronica quipped as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey," Lamb called back to her, setting his beer down on the coffee table.

"Is it July yet?" she all but groaned as she dropped her purse onto a chair before plopping down beside him on the sofa.

He smiled. "What was it this time? Cheating fiancée? The oh-so-rare Neptune gold digger?"

"Groom's mother, bride's father. No one needed to see that. But at least now the bride and groom don't have to worry about becoming step-siblings over their honeymoon."

Don really tried not to laugh at that. "Remind me to keep my mother away from Keith at the reception then."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Dad will be hanging out with Cliff for most of the night, as he drinks, wondering exactly when I lost my mind to the extent of agreeing to marry you. Oh, and by the way, we're not hiring any professional wedding videographers."

Not that he wasn't thankful for the chance to actually save some money, he looked to her and asked, "Why not?"

"I don't trust them."

He nodded. Figures she had found out about that case. Or cases, rather. Three in just as many months. One had been defrauding her clients, the second tried to kill an ex-girlfriend when she threatened to expose him as a child molester and the most recent had gotten busted in an illegal gambling ring.

"Okay, well then what do you suggest? Putting our guests to work?"

"Some of them," she nodded as she looked up at him. "I guarantee with Cliff we'd be getting a crash zoom to my chest for the duration of the ceremony and Dick wouldn't be any better. But between Wallace, my dad, your mom and Inga, I'm pretty sure we'd get some good quality footage. I'd add Mac and Parker to the list, but they're going to be on joint Maid of Honor duty and Sacks is your best man, so that lets him out unless we clip the three of them with wireless cameras. Which, come to think of it, actually sounds like a good idea."

"You've really thought about this." Why wasn't he surprised by this?

"I told you, I don't trust the pros. They might be good at their jobs, but the last few we've met have proved that they're the last people I want at my wedding."

"I'm just glad we've got until September to figure this out," he sighed as he reached for his beer again. If he had known planning a wedding was going to be this stressful or cost even half this much he would have driven her to Vegas the night he proposed and that would have been it. At least now he could be thankful that they had agreed to have their wedding as far from any major holiday they could think of.

Veronica only smiled as she leaned in closer to him.

June was definitely great for business, but for anything else they were agreed in their wish that it would hurry up and be over already.

The End


End file.
